Mathew Withau vs. Anna Dietrich
Mathew Withau vs. Anna Dietrich & Fritz Gundolf is a battle that takes place during the Battle Against the Blitzleute. It is a subset of the Battle of Paris, and it is a fight between Shinobi Matt Withau, and Parisian Blitzleute Commander Anna Dietrich and a member of her team, Fritz Gundolf. Prelude Upon arriving in the city of Paris, the Soldaten Rebels spend a significant time exploring the city's landmarks while searching for the Parisian Blitzleute. Traveling in a large group to avoid suspicion from law enforcement, the Rebels visit several tourist attractions across the city. As they travel, they eventually become aware of a group of five people surrounding them from all different angles. The Rebels are immediately aware that the Parisian Blitzleute have found them, and Daniel Heinrich separates them all into smaller teams to battle against each of the individual Blitzleute members. He states that the Rebels will not attack before the Blitzleute do. Battle Fritz is the first to make a move, using his Michmachen Kraft to create five clones. Matt attempts to battle the clones with a kunai, but one of the clones explodes and blasts him directly. Anna Dietrich looks on happily, but Matt appears behind her, asking what she is so happy about. Matt's Curse Mark is active, and as he states that it will take much more to defeat him, he violently attacks Anna. His strength knocks the Parisian Blitzleute Commander off the building she is standing on, and while she is in the air Matt attacks her again, sending her slamming into the ground. Matt uses Flight Jutsu to keep himself airborne, and as the other Blitzleute watch in shock and fear, Fritz commands his clones to attack Matt. As the clones close in on Matt, the Shinobi fires a series of Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu at them, but they all evade with Schnell. The clones surround Matt, who flies high above them before using Fire Style: Ember Shot. The clones are all stunted by the attack, and Matt takes the opportunity to attack Fritz himself, who evades Matt before the Shinobi uses Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu. As Fritz attempts to evade the attack, his clones attack Matt, who uses the Shadow Clone Jutsu to equal their numbers. Fritz's clones attack Matt's and detonate, destroying them all in a large and powerful explosion. Fritz continues to evade Matt's Phoenix Flower, and while he is distracted Matt uses his super speed to punch him in the top of the head, sending him into the ground. Matt then hits him directly with a Fireball, leaving all of the Blitzleute who bare witness in shock as Fritz is apparently killed. Matt then looks at the Blitzleute at large and states that he thought they were stronger. He is then attacked by Anna using Lilaschwert, and he faces the Parisian Blitzleute Commander. Aftermath Matt is gleeful, stating he did not know that Soldaten had weapons and that this should make the fight more interesting. The two combatants introduce themselves, and as Anna tells him the name of her Kraft, Matt states that he did not need to know it. Anna asks if he wouldn't want to know the name of the technique that will kill him. Matt agrees that he would, but states that Lilaschwert isn't it. Anna becomes angered by this, and the two begin battling. Meanwhile, a large-scale battle breaks out between the Soldaten Rebels and Parisian Blitzleute as the Rebels split off to battle the Blitzleute individually. Category:Battle